


Stake Your Claim

by KindListener



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, M/M, Multi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: Status:Unfinished.Pairing(s):Goro Takemura x Valentin Vereş, Jackie Welles x Ver(ba) Kuznekov, Johnny Silverhand x V-001, Kerry Eurodyne x Vance Garcia, River Ward x Viv King and Viktor Vector x Verdie Dubois.Warnings:A/O AU, breeding kink.Summary:In all the different universes where my Vs exist, they breed with their partners (because I have a breeding kink and I really wanna write Alpha!Johnny....).
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, V/Jackie Welles, V/River Ward, V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Hyperfixation Collection





	1. Calm Down ▪︎ Jackie Welles [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary:** I'm using the guide to the Omegaverse, written by Velvelyami so have a look at that if you get a little confused. Also, a quick rundown of the pairings;  
> Alpha!Goro Takemura x Omega!Valentin Vereş  
> Alpha!Jackie Welles x Omega!Ver(ba) Kuznekov  
> Alpha!Johnny Silverhand x Artificial Omega!V-001  
> Omega!Kerry Eurodyne x Alpha!Vance Garcia  
> Alpha!River Ward x Omega!Viv King  
> Alpha!Viktor Vector x Omega!Verdie Dubois

Summer's hit and the weather's really picked up. Hot, humid and tempers are rising.  
"Get the fuck out of my face, *свинья*." Ver snarls at an officer, large shoulders squaring as he picks up a wrench lying on the ground. The officer looks utterly horrified at the huge giant looming before him.  
"Come on, V. It's not worth it." Jackie pats his back and the slightly smaller man jumps.  
"Jackie! Watch your hands, I'm gonna beat this pig to death." He raises the wrench and Jackie wraps his arms around the younger man's midsection, dragging him away from the police officer.  
"Sorry, sir. We'll be outta here in no time."

The two mountains of men are crammed into V's car, comically squeezed in next to each other. They might as well be sharing a Makigai MaiMai.  
"What is with you lately?" Jackie demands, taking it easy round the streets of NC to evade unwanted attention from the cops.  
"I'm just cranky." V answers quickly, looking out of the window and running a hand through his short hair.  
"Yeah, you're always cranky but this is like a new level. You threatened to beat a man to death today because he threw a cigarette butt on the floor!"  
"They belong in an ashtray. Night City's already dirty enough as it is..." Ver grumbles and Jackie shakes his head.  
"Listen... I know you don't like talking about it--"  
"Then let's not talk about it."  
"But are you okay? Y'know, like in a sex way?" Jackie asks and V huffs, staying silent.  
"Stop talking, Jackie."

Jackie can tell V's not okay. Like he's never been one to stay in his apartment and nest, like many Omegas do, but he can tell the slightly smaller man is trying too hard to seem tough. Granted, V *is* tough, period. Not just 'for an O' but for *anyone*. He's a tough cookie and Jackie's constantly being impressed by his determination and skill. That being said, he needs to cool his jets and take a breather every once in a while.

The car stinks of dark chocolate, the rich scent that floods from Ver's scent glands. It's getting to Jackie too; being in such close proximity to an O in heat. It's fucking him up.  
"You're not okay. Can you drop the tough guy act for a moment, *cabrón*?" He sighs heavily. "I just wanna help. You're obviously struggling. Can I walk you up to your apartment?" V knows it's less of a question and more of a statement.  
"Fine... I have some beers in the fridge."

In V's apartment, Jackie only wishes the widows could be opened because the younger man's scent is driving him up the wall.  
"Here." A beer, ice cold.  
"Thanks." The two sit in a kind of awkward silence. V doesn't want him here and Jackie's beginning to wish he hadn't come. Chocolate and cream, sugar and butter, sweet, sweet, *sweet*. "V, I can't take it..." He sighs, placing his beer down on the coffee table.  
"Hm?" V looks from his own beer to Jackie, cocking his head. "What?"  
"You're in heat. I can tell." He breathes and V turns a bright shade of pink, averting his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell me and I could've taken you to Viktor for some...heat suppressants or something..." The slightly smaller man looks ashamed, thighs squeezing together.  
"I didn't ask you to come up here. Get out, Jackie. My apartment, my body, my rules." He spits in response, embarrassment turning to fury. Omegas tend to be seen as weaker than Alphas, which is biologically true, but V is living proof that they can be capable of more. Still, he doesn't like being associated with a 'weaker gender'.

Standing, Jackie abandons his drink and steps over to Ver, looking down at him before stooping. He tangles his fingers in the other merc's short hair, face close to his neck taking in the full scent of him. This close, V can smell Jackie too, savoury and spicy. It makes his body hum with want.  
"Jackie, get off..." He murmurs weakly but Jackie can tell he doesn't mean it. He's slowly but surely breaking down V's barrier. "You have Misty to go and breed."  
"But you're in heat. Can't leave you like this. Don't worry, *cariño*, I'll treat you right."

Easily, Ver leads Jackie to the bed, allowing the larger merc to play with the hem of his shirt along the way.  
"Don't...think any less of me, Jackie." The Omega murmurs, averting his eyes.  
"Shut up, *cabrón*. You're one of the biggest, strongest guys I know. That isn't gonna change." Jackie explains, smiling warmly, as he slides a hand against V's muscular abdomen. The touch lights a fire in the Omega, making him purr lowly, a calloused hand reaching up to cup Jackie's cheek affectionately. "Fuck, as soon as I smelled you, I just thought 'please let me pump a baby into you, *cariño*'..." He sighs, one hand sinking a little lower to drag a palm up the inside of the Omega's thighs.  
"Hahh... You wanna breed me that bad, Jackie?"  
"I'd do it everyday, if you'd let me; filling you up, flooding your insides... *Mierda*, I'd do it so many times." He runs his mouth, flustered and red in the face. "Let me put a baby in you, *cariño*."


	2. Innocence ▪︎ Johnny Silverhand [WIP]

Johnny's been working on this neat trick where he can begin to manipulate objects and have effects on the world around him. While they've been talking, V's been able to tell he's somehow more solid now. How much of that is up to the chip infecting him and how much of that is actually real, however, is beyond him.

After talking with Anders and telling Takemura that he got his man, V had stepped outside to give them some more privacy. He retires to his own rented room, locking the door and slumping down onto the bed.  
"C'mon, droid, you don't need to sleep." Johnny grumbles and V rubs his eyes, carding his hands through soft, silver hair.  
"I've been working for nearly a solid week. Any more strain and I may overheat. I don't know what that would do to the biochip." He explains and Johnny sits down next to him, sighing heavily. Maybe he should give the kid a break. There's a moment of silence, which V probably doesn't even register as awkward.  
"So...you're basically an up-cycled Joytoy?" Johnny states more than he asks and the android winces.  
"Mainly. This is the body of a Joytoy, I contain the same circuits and hardware as most Joytoys, but my creation was for a different purpose so my software was vastly updated." He explains, twisting one of his piercings idly.  
"So you could still work as a Joytoy?"  
"Yes. Those subroutines have been disabled but it should be easy to enable them again. Why? Were you wanting to use them?" He asks innocently, pure black eyes widening as he smiles warmly.  
"Oh, Jesus, no!" Johnny huffs back, probably a little too quickly. Living in the head of an artificial Omega is...odd, to say the very least.  
"You're running a fever and you're growing restless. If you're going into a rut, I may be able to assist." He offers and the engram looks up, cheeks flushed a light pink.  
"... What?"

Slowly, V pulls off his clothes, having enabled his Joytoy subroutines again. His skin is a perfect, smooth, caramel tone and it makes Johnny's mouth water. He shrugs out of his jacket like he's unwrapping a present, playing it up for all it's worth (and it's worth a damn lot). The scent on the air is sweet, like vanilla air freshener. It smells fake but the results are the same, Johnny is left breathless as V brings his shirt over his head, exposing acres of toned, rounded, artificial muscle and flesh. He's beautiful, an Adonis in the night. His skin is even enhanced by the watery glow of the ceiling lamp.  
"Fuck..." With the subroutines enabled, Johnny can't just feel his own Alpha arousal, he can feel the arousal of the Omega before him, skin hot to the touch as he stands. His libido; it's blazing through him like nothing before, the mix of biological needs mingling in his head. He's been without a mate for half a century. V wants it and, by God, does Johnny need it.

He can't stand it. Johnny tugs him forward by the belt loops of his pants, pulling their bodies together so V can feel his raging hard-on. He sighs, wrapping his arms around Johnny's shoulders before the engram pushes him away.  
"Don't fucking touch me." He snarls, pushing V onto the bed and pressing his face into the mattress, ass exposed for Johnny's perusal. Obediently, he stays there when the rockstar pulls away. "Jesus fuckin' Christ..." Biting the inside of his lip, Johnny tears down V's pants and boxer-shorts, fully baring his host to the air. Perfect... His steel hand palms up one of the android's perfectly smooth thighs, making him flinch and shiver.  
"Mmnn..." V purrs softly at the contact as Johnny brings his attention to the Omega's perfectly round ass, parting the flesh so he can take a good look at his hole.  
"Oh, fuck me..." Red and swollen and glistening with slick, V's ass looks so perfectly inviting. "I'm gonna fuckin' fill you up, V. Looks like you need the attention." At that, the Omega groans headily.

Licking his lips, Johnny dives in to give his host a taste of what he's been missing. Tongue hot and wet against his skin, V rounds his back.  
"Johnny, please..." He sighs melodically as the rockstar digs in, licking and kissing and moaning. The merc's slick tastes like pure sugar with a hint of cinnamon.  
"Mmn... You like that, pretty boy...?" He murmurs between licks. V nods, whining as he curls his hands into the sheets.


End file.
